


Likely Suspects

by ladydragon76



Series: Prank [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: prowl, character: sideswipe, genre: crack, series: prank, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: Prowl/Sideswipe - Likely Suspects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likely Suspects

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Pairings:** Prowl, Sideswipe  
>  **Note:** Different point of view for the non-challenge fic Red Alert vs the My Little Ponies. Read this one first to drag out the punch line. ^_^

There were only a few mechs who could have pulled off such a prank. Two of them were away on separate missions, which left only Sideswipe. Sideswipe, who was the known prankster, had plenty of motive given his cavalier attitude toward authority, and the general disposition to find the oddest ways to entertain himself.

Unfortunately, the same mystery that had Red Alert on the edge of a processor crash, was stumping Prowl as well.

Prowl watched the monitors, optics locked on the happy, far too-innocent act of one red demon. At least… he thought it was false innocence. Even after all these vorn, it was _still_ difficult to tell when Sideswipe was lying to him. He lacked proof too, and that irked. He couldn’t charge Sideswipe with any infractions without proof. Something said red demon took far too much advantage of, but Prowl prided himself on being as fair as he possibly could be.

However, there had to be _something_ he was missing. Sideswipe was good. He certainly had the skill, and cock-eyed sense of humor to think placing human children’s toys all over Red Alert’s security office would be amusing. How he was doing it without Red Alert seeing or hearing him, that was the mystery. That was what he needed to discover, and hopefully without tipping Sideswipe off that Prowl was on his trail.

Prowl sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, but quickly looked back up. He was right in time to see Sideswipe step into his quarters and the door shut tight behind him. He shook his helm. There was nothing he could do right now. They would just have to hope Sideswipe slipped up. Then, so help him Primus, Prowl was going to lock the slagger up for a week for being a such a headache.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
